


The Odd One Out

by furystarcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Yôkai, i just like song lyrics, i quote lyrics in summaries and titles but they're not in the fic, nonbinary characters - Freeform, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furystarcat/pseuds/furystarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The written story about Akira, the undamning Kasha and the life they build with their friends.<br/>No archive warnings atm, may change for some violence later on.<br/>(Being turned into a webcomic).</p><p>"Odd one, I wish I was you<br/>You're never concerned with acceptance<br/>We are all desperately seeking out,<br/>And fitting in with anyone<br/>Who will accept us<br/>But not you, odd one"<br/>Odd One - Sick Puppies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not important for you to know my name

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from:
> 
> Start! by The Jam
> 
> A-san inspired by myself, Eiji inspired by mcrmyforcenturies, Aoi inspired by theeggprince, Shihori ispired by themistressanime

Silent. It’s always silent. Every forest, every shrine, every city, all of them are silent around me.

 

Well, that is not completely true. For the first few days upon my arrival there have been many whispers.

 

“Kasha! A child Kasha is here!”

 

“Why is a Kasha here?”

 

“They’re presence is nothing but bad news”

 

The whispers disappeared quickly as well as those who made them.

 

Yes, I am a Kasha. A cat yokai of flame that steals the corpses of the wicked before damning them, or in some folklore, eating them.

 

Personally I found the actual thought of such things appalling. The smell of corpses alone unsettles my stomach. I’ll damn myself if I ever have to haul one around or god forbid eat one. I simply have no interest in it. A shiver runs down my spine at the mere thought. It is unusual for a Kasha to feel the way I do. But that is how I feel nonetheless.

 

So a purposeless Kasha that roams without any intent or goals or companions. That yokai and human alike avoid out of fear of being dragged to Hell. I can’t say I blame them. As for other Kasha, well my kind tend to avoid each other, after all it is best not to step on a Kasha’s tail, even if you are one. Not that a strange one like myself would be well liked either.

 

So I lay here in the silence, my belly pressed against the smooth surface of the stone beneath me on this hot summer’s day. This fur coat is unforgiving in the heat, but the skin of my human form would burn uncomfortably. At least like this I have some protection, even if it is warm.

 

The Shimenawa that drapes the entrance to the shrine behind me moves with a gentle breeze. The rustling that would normally go unnoticed seems incredibly loud in this silence.

 

I sigh. It might be relaxing at times but an existence like this can truly be boring.

 

A snap.

 

My ears perk up straight. The sound came to my left amidst the brush. The rustling continued to approach as I steadied myself onto my pawns preparing for what was to come.

 

It was a yokai by the smell of it. And when it poked its head out through the growth I became more sure of myself.

He took the appearance of a young boy, probably an adolescent. I’m not quite sure how human aging and time worked. His russet hair was swept messily over his face and pointed ears. His hakama was in disarray.

He stepped out of the growth eyes closed and nose twitching, following a scent trail. He must have been so focused on this particular scent that mine didn’t catch his attention. Such focus on a single scent would have normally impressed me if I didn't know the species of yokai he was by his own scent.

 

“Kowai, you will not find anything to your liking here”

 

He physically jumped at my voice and his eyes snapped open focusing on me. “I-I just thought if I followed a human scent in the forest I might find food”

 

Did he not realize what I was? What a sheltered yokai.

 

“No food is here. It’s dangerous to be so focused and led by your nose like that. You could have stumbled in a gruesome spirit or exorcist trap”

 

“Ah” His expression seemed to show he understood his mistake.

 

“What’s your name, fox?” I sit comfortably, wrapping my tail around my paws and watch the younger yokai with patience. It has been a long while since the silence has been broken.

 

“Um, Eiji. Aoi-nii calls me Eiji.”

 

“Eiji-kun, there’s a peach tree not far from here. I hope that will suffice?”

 

“Really? You’ll help me find food?!” The Kowai was excited. Their insatiable hunger for food could never be beat.

 

I nodded.

 

“Is there enough to bring back to Aoi-nii?”

 

“Hm, I suppose so. This way, fox.”

 

I would take advantage of this broken silence. I leapt to earth below and motioned with a flick of my tail for the boy to follow. Eiji-kun never let the silence return as we walked. I grew fond and appreciative of him with each word. I felt no need to interject, in fact I was just simply at peace with hearing someone else.

 

“It’s huge! I can’t believe I haven’t spotted this before!” He gawked on our arrival.

 

“It is quite plentiful. I’ll knock them down.” The bark was smooth and easier to navigate than some of the umbrella-pines I was used to.

 

I weaved through branches coming to a fork. One of the smaller twig like branch, that split from the one under my paws, was weighted down exceptionally with the ripe fruit.

 

“Get ready to catch!”

 

I inched my way closer to the twig branch. I wondered how humorous it would seem to others that the feared Kasha yokai of damning the dead was here picking peaches for a Kowai fox spirit. The thought almost made me huff with amusement.

 

Holding down some particularly bothersome leaves to stay out of my face, I leaned down snapping the twig branch between my jaws. The bundle tumbled down into the hands of the other yokai. Yet during their fall a few had detached so the Kowai was soon picking them all up and holding them in his arms.

 

There was another yokai that Eiji-kun wanted to get some for wasn’t there? Perhaps I’ll knock down some more.

 

Another bundle tumbled to the ground.

 

“Oh, thanks but I can’t carry all of these”

 

“I will carry them”

 

Not as a cat of course. You need hands for a task like this. Covered feet touched the ground.

 

“Ohhh!” Eiji-kun’s mouth emitted a sound of sudden understanding.

 

I picked up the fruit and held them in my arms. “Now it's your turn to lead the way, little fox.”

 

“Right! This way” He turned on his feet and moved excitedly through the trees. It was no wonder his hakama and hair was a mess. He kept stumbling in his sandals as he rushed. They weren’t exactly made for high speed travel.

 

I was starting to get use to the scent of a companion and the voice of one too. It will be a shame when we part.

 

“Aoi-nii lives on the surface of the lake.”

 

On the surface? Not in it? Not many yokai are like that. At least not that I’m aware of. The only one that comes to mind is-

 

Oh.

 

A burning serpent blinded my sight momentarily. It weaved along the water beneath it trailing shallow ripples as it approached. A deep growl resonated around the lake clearing and grew stronger as it a approached. A Ryūtō.

 

Something tells me this wasn’t going to end well.

 

When Eiji-kun had referred to an “Aoi-nii” an older brother, or sibling perhaps, I had just assumed that this was another Kowai.

 

I was gravely wrong.

 

Heat lashed across my face and flung me back with a great force. The collision with a tree against my back winded me. The Ryūtō was unbelievably fast. I had not seen the attack in time to dodge it.

 

I gasped desperate to get air back into my lungs. A Kowai not recognizing a Kasha is a possibility. A Ryūtō, a fellow beast of fire, would be impossible.

 

“Eiji! What are you doing with a Kasha?! Does your gluttony run so far as for you getting yourself damned for it!” The dragon yokai roared and its sight never moved from me.

“Aoi-nii you’re being ridiculous! Stop it now!”

 

“Oh, sure, and let you get eaten!”

 

“I wasn’t the one getting eaten! We were bringing back peaches for all of us!”

 

“Peaches? Kasha don’t eat peaches! Do you know what a Kasha is?”

 

“Well yeah I know what it is but that doesn’t mean they’re evil”

 

“I never said evil! Kasha are short-tempered you don’t know what they could do if you slip up once!”

 

“Well I was just sharing peaches! You were the one that attacked them!”

 

“Well that’s uh that-” The Ryūtō was stumped. “Shut up!”

 

“Look I promise they’re not a bad yokai, okay? They showed me where to get the peaches. Didn’t you always tell me not to judge someone prematurely?”

 

The dragon heaved a sigh. Can dragons, made of pure fire, even sigh? I mean it sounded like a sigh.

 

“Well, Kasha, What’s your name anyways?” The Ryuto, Aoi, turned to me.

 

“I don’t have a name”

 

“You don’t have a name?!” Eiji balked at me.

 

“I was never given one”

 

“Not any other Kasha or Yokai? God? No parent or mentor?” Aoi was skeptical.

 

“None. I was abandoned by any Kasha when young and my kind are avoided.”

 

“Then we should give you one” The Kowai bounced on his feet excitedly.

 

“No Eiji, names are given to others by authoritative influence, a master, teacher, parent. Never acquaintances.”

 

“Well then… We’ll call you A-san for now and you call us your friends, deal?”

 

It was startling to be able to have conversational partner after so long but to actually be given the opportunity to associate myself with someone as friend was, well, left me speechless.

 

“Are you sure?” I never heard Kasha socializing with others and I’m not sure what the social impact on my potential friends might be by associating with me. Kasha, besides being avoided by others, generally don't like company. Unless you’re a Kasha not-Kasha Kasha like myself. If that made sense. I don’t understand it completely myself.

 

“Why not? You don’t eat people or yokai.” Eiji looked at me with complete sincerity.

 

“I never shared that…” How could this young fox know of my nature having just met me?

 

“You don’t smell like death of course.” I… I suppose I do not. Figures, Kowai have a supernatural level of scent. They’re a food seeking creature so it should be a given.

 

I’m a socially stunted Kasha give me sometime to catch up.

 

There was a pause of silence as the two took me in and I them. “Okay”

 

There was a sudden heat enveloping the clearing again, whirling round the area, alive. Aoi had drawn in on themself, pulling their serpent tail in forming a narrow tunnel of live fire.

 

It dissipated. As the final flames fizzled away it unveiled a pale face framed by scarlet locks. Their human form.

 

“You can call me Aoi” They strode towards me a few steps before outstretching their hand.

 

I looked at it hesitantly.

 

“A truce…. and an introduction." The Ryūtō shrugged. “I’m sorry for sending you flying into a tree.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at the gesture and the playful smile on the dragon’s face.

“Nice to meet you”


	2. Your words in my head, knives in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from:  
> Human by Christina Perri

Aoi and Kowai introduced me to the forest and its surroundings. The forest was on a mountain side and lived a few miles away from the main village. There were a few shrines here and there that were visited every now and then. However most of them were to the west which was the side closest to the village. We were on the eastern side of the forest. 

  

The siblings chose to live near the lake in the far southeastern corner of the forest. The lake was young and not very deep, the Ryūtō didn’t have to compete with other yokai that preferred to live near water, the entire surface of the lake was theirs including the fish underneath.They protected their hunting ground proudly. The only ones that preyed on the aquatic creatures  were the two “siblings”.  Though that was before my arrival. Now there wasn’t any other yokai to really compete with. Aoi was particularly grateful that the Kappa stopped trying to sneak into their waters.  

North of the lake is where I have laid claim. It was the only shrine on the eastern side of the forest and mountain side. Aoi told me that the shrine was once made in the name of a small god that was prayed to for guidance. Though being furthest from the village and deeper within the forest than most shrines, the god saw few visitors and moved on a while back. 

  

It explained the rickety shape of the building itself. But it still stands and the land around it is unexplainably comforting to me. I dare not set foot in the shrine itself. Even abandoned, it belongs to a higher spirit than I. I do however, make myself comfortable on the large smooth stone in the clearing in front of the shrine.  

  

The area is on a rise with view of a path from the shrine that winds between the trees to the base of the mountain. I can easily see it from my perch. Not to mention the sun warms the rock and makes it rather pleasing to rest on. 

  

Human homes are not uncommon in the area. Most of these homes are far apart and the family is usually from an agricultural background. They might come into the forest to retrieve dead plants or leaves for mulch for their crops or to retrieve wood for their fires. This day and age it is rare for them to hunt here but it does happen. Ryūtō even allows for some the humans to fish in their lake in the summer months. They never take much anyways and they really weren’t that good at it. 

  

There was a particular human house that Aoi warned me about. 

  

Around the grove there was a large sukiya-zukuri styled manor. It belongs to an affluent family that preferred the peace of the countryside. The problem was that the family maintains a lineage of priests and exorcists that are internationally recognized.  

  

They didn’t seem to bother with all yokai, as of course the mountain was once filled with them. They prioritized the wicked. However, Kasha are generally a resented and resentful clan. They wouldn’t think twice about exorcizing myself and certainly have heard about my presence already. 

  

I must be careful if I am to stay here. 

  

My ears pricked again at a rustling and my head dizzied with the Déjà Vu of it all. But these footsteps were not like Eiji-kun’s. They were still clumsy no doubt but as a fox spirit Eiji still moves with light steps. These steps were heavy, stomping even and the steps were shorter. The scent of human permeated among the forest.  

  

A human child was running up the trail. Dark brown hair was tied up on their head that bounced with their pink dress as they climbed the rough trail with theirs red shoes that shined like they were new. They giggled and skipped up to the shrine not paying a glance to myself. 

  

A happy child that took in the shrine with awe. This human child was so intriguing, particular with how they stood out. They didn’t look quite like the villagers. Their skin was bit of a bronzer color and rather than high cheekbones they had plump lips that made the child that much sweeter. It seemed unthinkable for anything fowl to be said from them. 

  

Their shiny apple red shoes clicked against the wooden steps of the shrine. They took in all the details of the shrine, the splintered wood and stained shoji. 

  

They turned and locked eyes with myself. Deep brown eyes that suddenly sparkled at my presence. It was fortuitous that I was in my feline form. 

  

The child began to clamber down the steps and hurried my direction when- 

  

“Shi-chan!” 

  

The child stopped and turned their gaze down the path before looking at me with reluctance. They waved and took the ecstatic energy back down the trail.  

  

I watch curiously and stood on my paws as they traveled further down and met with an older human. 

  

I have never been that close to a human before and I’m not sure why I craved more. 

  

  

“Ah, ever since you came here we’re actually having meat other than fish you’re a gift sent from heaven!” Kowai shouted praises as I arrived at their lake clearing.  

  

I was dragging my second kill for the day. Sika deer were not that big so I figured two would be enough for the three of us. I didn’t even have to change into my true form. My feline form was already on the larger side of the domestic cat size spectrum and I was easily a foot bigger than the small spotted does. 

  

“You wouldn’t even have meat before if you didn’t have me” Aoi mumbled toward their brother. 

  

I chuckled at their antics. “Well this is the least I can do, I’m not an expert in preparations like you two” 

  

“Well I wouldn’t say expert we just have taste buds” Eiji had propped the two does on the stack of stones they cooked all their meat on. Aoi stood from where they were sitting grinding peaches into a paste and dusted of their garbs. They approached the stones and raised a flat palm and blew across it like a lover would a kiss. Except once their breath reached past their fingertips orange and red flames burst and ravaged the kills on the rocks cooking them thoroughly.  

  

When I watching Aoi do this the first time I had worried the meal would be incinerated. Yet the Ryūtō has perfect their technique over the years, controlling the temperature and how the oxygen that feeds the fire circulates and the meat is always perfect.  

“Okay, Okay, get a load of this I’m a genius!”  

  

Eiji had taken a slice of meat and seasoned it with nearby herbs before rubbing the peach puree over the “steak”.  

  

Aoi and I wrinkled our noses. “That’s why you had me mash them?”  Kowai really eat anything. 

  

“I’ll eat mine the same as always but thank you Eiji-kun” 

  

“Yeah, same here” 

  

I really couldn’t complain about how my life was going at the moment. The sun was high in the sky next day warming my usual spot just right. I pressed my shoulders into the hard surface as stretched my paws toward the sky. 

  

I heard the giggling of the human child again halfway down the path. When they made it to the rise of the shrine their brown eyes darted around before resting on me. 

  

A smile stretched across those ample lips and the giggles erupted again as the ran towards me. 

  

The sudden charge of the bundle energy startled me to my paws. If yesterday was the closest I’ve been to a human today was a new record. What do you do with a human child? But this was just a child right? It should be okay shouldn’t it? To let them touch me? 

  

I didn’t have much choice because while I was going through my internal panic grabby fingers dug their way into my fur and roughly at that. I protested with a testy meow and a lashing tail. 

  

The child paused and the touches became slower and softer. Well at least I know I can somewhat express myself to the creature without giving away my true nature. This wasn’t so-OH! Her hands moved to scratch under my jaw and lost my train of thought. 

  

I wasn’t sure how long this silent encounter lasted. The both of us seemed to lose track of time and soon the sun was on the edges of the treetops and the child’s movements became sluggish. The cry from yesterday came from the path again signaling the human’s departure. I watched them go. No red shoes today. 

  

I wonder if her family was one of those that fished in Aoi’s lake. 

  

That evening I visited the siblings. Aoi was enjoying themselves on their lake’s surface. The night sky was particularly clear tonight and the stars were reflected on the liquid mirror. Ryūtō generally enjoyed dancing along suspended above water but with universe reflected within it tonight Aoi was on an elation as if exploring the very galaxies, it portrayed. 

  

Eiji-kun stayed along the shore, knees pulled to his chest. I hadn’t notice how he often he preferred his human form till now. I hadn’t seen any other form of his. 

  

He watched his sibling twine themself along the stars with a soft smile. It was very graceful how the dragon moved, a dance really.  

  

“Aoi is in a good mood. The weather is really nice, the food is plentiful, we don’t have any competition with humans or yokai. Of course you’re not responsible for the weather but the other stuff is all you.” 

  

“I made your other friends leave though, don’t you miss how lively it was before?” 

  

He shrugged. “Meh, if they’re so quick to make assumptions about a yokai before getting to know them maybe we don’t need them around.” He finally looked away from the lake and smiled up at me. 

  

“Kasha! What brings you tonight?” Aoi called out to me. They had paused their dancing, almost bashfully. They seemed to be more hesitant to dance now that I was there. 

  

“I had a question for you?” 

  

“I have answers… maybe” Aoi slithered up to the surface. 

  

“The humans that fish in your lake in the summer. What are they like?” 

  

“Usually teenage boys trying to find something to do with their time when school is out.” That just probed more questions for me. I myself don’t identify with genders and only some yokai do at all. What are human genders then? Boys? And why must they find something to do when this school was not around?  

“Was one of them ever a child. With dark hair and bronze skin. Sometimes they wear these bright red shoes.” 

  

“Children hardly ever come here. Why?” 

  

“A child has been visiting the shrine. Well... I think the last time they came to see me” 

  

“You let a human see you?” Eiji interjected.  

  

“I was in my feline form. They mistook me for an average cat. I was just.. curious, if you knew anything more about them.” 

  

Aoi pondered in silence while Eiji gave a thoughtful hum. “I haven’t seen this human, sorry” 

  

“Me either” 

  

Well I wasn’t hoping for much. “Ah, well this conversation has made me realize how little I know about humans though.” 

  

“Well maybe this kid will be good for you then!” Aoi sounded amused. “Children are harmless and if you stay in your cat form I doubt it will alert anyone. You can learn about them through this child. It will give you something to do.” 

  

“Yeah we were thinking you need a hobby or something” Eiji cackled. 

  

“A hobby? Am I that dull?” 

  

“Well pretty much all you do is lay on that rock of yours.” 

  

The dragon nodded with their brother in agreement. “We all have something that keeps us grounded and entertained. I dance and experiment with cooking.” 

  

“And I eat and look for more things to eat!” The statement of a true Kowai. 

  

“I suppose you’re not wrong...” I smile at the ground. I hope the child would come visit me again. 

  

The next time I saw the child they were taller. I had forgotten that time and growth for yokai is vastly different to that of humans. Of course they would look different.  

  

They wore a navy skirt to go with those red shoes and white hooded top with the navy colored accents. On their back was a large shaped parcel, leather? It matched the apple red shoes and shine just as much. But on their head was a yellow cap. 

  

Oh right, Aoi said that the new school session was just beginning. School, I had learned after a half a day of examples and reenactments from the siblings, was like an adult yokai taking on the responsibility of mentoring a younger yokai. In a way. 

  

“Kitty-chan!” 

  

Ah, that was me. I wouldn’t consider this a name though. It seemed to be the equivalent of when Eiji-kun called me “A-san” or Aoi simply referring to me as “Kasha”. 

  

I leapt off of my rock and met them at the top of the trail. When they reached the top they plopped to their knees in front of me. “Guess what, Kitty-chan!” 

  

“Mew?” 

  

“We moved in officially at my grandma’s so I started school here now!” 

  

I felt warmed to know that I was right about my assumption earlier. They reached out and patted my head. 

  

“It was okay for a first day, everyone was very nice to me. It's still kind of scary.” 

  

I rose to my paws and rubbed the length of my back along the flat of their outstretched palm.  

  

“But I was really excited to move here. That way I can come see you after school” 

  

I looked right up at those brown eyes. I would get to see them regularly? 

  

“Oh I brought you something!” They took the parcel off their back and rummaged inside. 

  

“I made cookies with my mom the other day, she said I could share them with my friends.” 

  

They pulled out a small bag with these pale and flat looking biscuits inside and took one out before placing it in front of me. These are for friends? I have another friend, a human one? What a bizarre Kasha I am. 

  

The “cookie” smelled sweet and was quite alluring for such a plain looking biscuit. I rasped my tongue on its surface cautiously, and the child giggled above me pleased I was taking an interest in the gift. It was slightly soft and was indeed much like a sweetened biscuit. It was pure sweetness. Not like the tart yet sweet berries in the forest. I nipped at the treat. I found I was quite partially to this pure sweet confection and was soon taking full bites of the boring looking thing. 

  

The child squealed with the delight over my enthusiasm for the gift. I can’t say I wasn’t happy with their reaction as well. 

  

Wait. Were cats known to eat those? Well I guess its too late now. 

  

They ran their fingers through my fur again seeming to remember to be gentle. “I’ll come see you again okay?” 

  

“Meow!” Please come visit me again! 

  

They gave a final pat to my head before descending the trail and I watched them leave. 


	3. There's truth that lives And truth that dies I don't know which So nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from:  
> Nevermind by Leonard Cohen

“UWAH! You got to have cookies! I’m so jealous. Hey! Hey! Do you think if I showed up as a fox they’d give some to me too?” Eiji bounced on the heels of his feet in front of me. 

  

“Foxes are a nuisance and prefer cats. Besides you shouldn’t intrude this is the Kasha’s human?” Aoi interrupted their brother’s pleading for me to introduce them. 

  

My human? Well they’re my friend but they weren’t mine. I didn’t own the child. 

  

The Kowai whined. 

  

“Well, it shouldn’t be long till they arrive. I better go.” 

  

“Oh Kasha before you go, could you catch some rabbits for tonight?” 

  

“Of course, I’ll do that after they go” 

  

“Thank you!” 

  

I hurried over to the shrine and when I arrive she was by the stone and looking around it, concerned. 

  

“Mew!” I’m over here! 

  

They turned to me with a wide smile. “Kitty-chan!”   

  

They reached over me with those gentle hands again and patted my head. They seemed to like doing that. 

  

“I brought something so we could play this time!” No cookies today. 

  

They took off that red parcel again that shined like the shoes on their feet and dug inside it again. 

  

What they pulled out was a single string. A string. What on earth were we going to do with a string? The held onto the far end of the string and dangled the rest of it right in front of my nose expectantly. They can’t expect me to eat this do they?  

  

I looked up at them questioningly. What did this child want? Were they giving it to me? Why? 

  

I reached out with a paw to grab hold of the strong yet the child pulled away with such vigor before I could ever touch it. Well how rude! To offer me a gift and steal it away just what kind of game was this! 

  

Oh. A game. A game! This was a game! I haven’t played a game before! 

  

I braced myself on my haunches steadying my footing before launching myself into the air after the string. I was going to win this game. I was going to get that string. 

  

Yet the child stumbled backward and pulled it out of my reach again. 

  

Well if that’s how it was going to be. I darted toward them but in response they ran while trailing the string behind them, taunting me. Taunted I was as I leaped again but the child had run with the string out of my range again. 

  

I almost didn’t want to the catch the string for every lunge I made the child would squeal in delight and it just added to the fun. 

  

The human stumbled momentarily after a long chase and I took the opportunity. I dove and weaved between their legs before snapping my jaws around the offending string like I was adder hunting.  

  

I turned to my friend with the trophy held high and my chest out in pride.  

  

“Meow!” I won! I won my first game! Look! 

  

The child laughed and giggled while patting my head again. “Good job, Kitty-chan!” 

  

“Oh, I have to go home now! I’ll com see you again!” The sun had touched the treetops again. They ran to the parcel and slipped it on before hurrying down the trail with a wave. 

  

I watched them go but realized they left the trophy, it was still being held by my teeth. I guess they’ll have to get it when they visit again. 

  

Between the three of us we are usually satisfied by one rabbit per yokai and unless I wanted to make trips I couldn’t carry the all of it in my feline form. So I walked to the lake clearing as my human self arms full of three rabbits and single string wound between my fingers. 

  

“We’re ready for the meat so you can go ahead and put them on the stones” Aoi instructed me as I came into view. They also were in their human form. Eiji was sorting out the rest of the meal in the baskets and bowls they kept. 

  

I unloaded the rabbits as directed and Aoi gave a please hum as they looked over the kill. “You never disappoint.” 

  

“What’s that? On your hand?” Eiji-kun jumped to his feet to get a better look. 

I lifted my fingers to my face as if forget or double-checking what was there. “Oh, the human gave me this. We played a game with it and they left it. I’ll give it back when they return.” 

  

Eiji snorted. “They really think you are an average cat!” 

  

“Let me help you so you don’t loose it, Kasha” Aoi slipped the string off of my fingers. They moved around me and I soon felt something around my neck. 

  

“There I tied it so no matter your form you won’t drop it.”  

  

“Oh! Thank you so much Aoi-san!”  

  

They were taken aback by my enthusiasm. “I-its really no problem. Now let’s start dinner.” 

  

The child came again. Though, they weren’t as chipper as the made their way to the shrine. Instead their face was heaving and movements sluggish. 

  

“Meow” 

  

“Ah, hello Kitty-chan” 

  

“Mrow?” I tilted by head making eye contact. 

  

“Oh, we played kickball today. I just got really tired, I’m okay” 

  

They’re probably too worn out to play today then. My thoughts were confirmed when the child plopped onto the dirt. They sat their and watched me with a soft smile and those chocolate eyes.  They did not persist in coaxing me toward them. Rather they seemed comfortable in letting me do what was comfortable. I am so enamored with this child. 

  

I slowly made my way to their side and their gaze further soften as the pat my head. They’ve started to develop a technique to their touches. Not so soft it tickles but not heavy. They ran their fingers around the string around my neck thoughtfully and hummed an approval. Their soothing strokes stopped momentarily as they gave a wide yawn and used their palm to cover their open mouth.  

  

The lowered themself to the ground to lay on their side. Wait, were they going to nap here? Is that okay? Would their adults start to look for them? A child shouldn’t sleep exposed in a forest. During my pondering their eyes have already shut and breath evened. I supposed it is warm in this spot. Falling asleep when your already exhausted would’ve been inevitable.  

  

Someone has to take them home. I guess I have- I don’t know where this child lives. It might be strange from a stranger deliver someone’s child too. I guess I have no choice but to stay with them, keep watch. I lowered my belly to the dirt.  

  

A Kasha watching over a human child’s sleep. I really am such a strange yokai. 

  

In their sleep they had nuzzled their round face into the fur of my stomach. A trembled ran through the small body against me. The sun is at the treetops again. The spot isn’t as warm. 

  

This child should really go home now. 

  

“Mew!” 

  

They didn’t stir. 

  

“Meow!” 

  

Nada. Their arm is heavy across my back. Completely passed out. I pressed my wet nose to their cheek and the stirred a bit. Okay, I guess I’ll just have to... cats do this after all. I rasped quick yet gentle licks on their cheek and the tip of their nose.  

  

It wasn’t long till giggles erupted from beneath me. 

  

“Kitty-chan! Stop! I’m up!”  

  

“Mrow!”  

  

They sat up with a stretch before gasping at the sky. It had begun to darken.  

  

“I have to get home!”  

  

The child hurried to their feet and gathered their belongings and stumbled their way through the dark. They won’t get anywhere like this. I darted ahead just within their view down the path. They stopped an looked at me confused. 

  

I brushed against their side. Please understand. I’m trying to help, you night-blind thing. I trailed my tail across their hand until careful fingers wrapped around the end. There we go. Smart child. 

  

I weaved her down the path through trees and brush and unseen obstacles strewn across the way. We reached the bottom of the mountain where grass gives way to dirt road. The trek down wasn’t as fast as hoped and the night had start to settle, dark and cold.  

  

The dirt road was bare of any activity. The only sight was a lone bus stop sign. To our right would be the village. The left leads to scattered farming homes. It has gotten darker, should I take the child home? Where is their home? 

  

Without a word they let go of my tail and turned to walk down the left side of the road. They turned back as if remembering something. 

  

“Ah Kitty-chan thank you! I’ll see you again!”  

  

The began their travel down the road. The night was so silent that their small footsteps seemed incredibly loud. Ah, dammit. I can’t let them go alone. 

  

I followed at their side. They giggled at the company and stroked down my head and back as we went along. They never spoke to me. Sometimes, when they visited me they’d tell me about their day or school adventures. School seemed to be full of energy. But this time, we seemed content in the silence. 

  

The dirt road had changed to gavel and stung under my paws. Yet it wasn’t long with a turn around a bend that it changed into a smoother harder surface. There isn’t many roads and paths like this around the mountain. There are more in the village however. 

  

This path was indeed strange. Usually when following the dirt paths they led to flattened land that has been overturned. But this led into a grove. Tall trees were on either side of us, notably clean and impeccable. There weren’t a mess of leaves on the grass and the limbs weren’t untamed and growing as the pleased. Trimmed. We dove deeper into the grove. 

  

Wait didn’t Aoi say something about a grove? What was it. 

  

I suddenly didn’t feel well. With each step taken around the bend I could feel a pressure forming around my lungs. It would get progressively harder and harder to breath, the air suffocation. But the child seemed to have no problem at all. Wherever I was there was an impending sense of doom encroaching upon me and my instincts clawed at my mind to run. I can’t leave the child though, I can’t. 

  

A house came into my vision. It was a very large and traditional styled home. Chimes hug near the enters jingled with a soft breeze and rustled the… talisman attached to them. 

  

Talisman. 

  

The exorcist house. 

  

I have to go I need to go. I must go. They’ll kill me, seal me without and thought. Aoi told me. I should’ve listened. I need to- the child. All this time this has been the child of an exorcist family? But they’re so kind, and they enjoy the forest, are they really- 

  

“SHIHIRO!”  

  

A woman ripped open the door with a screech and came tumbling toward us.  

  

“WHERE HAVE YOU BE-“ The adult stopped and stared at me with shock.  

  

My fur stood on end. I needed to leave NOW. I looked back at the child. Some part of me wanted to whisk them away. But that wasn’t right and they were in danger here. Just me. Always just me. 

  

“Momma! This is Kitty-cha-, Ktty-chan?” The child looked to the spot where I once was in confusion. I saw it as I turned around the bend in a dash out of the grove.  

  

I probably won’t see that child again. It is for the best. 

  

I went to Aoi’s lake that night. My tail dragged across the dirt beach. It was like I had lost a friend. My first time losing someone. I do not like this feeling.  

  

The siblings questioned me and I shared with them. Aoi briefly reprimanded me for not heeding their warning about the grove before taking me into their human arms and the three of us stayed close within Eiji’s cave. 

  

I wonder. If the the family will come to the mountain to chase me out now. Will I have to leave my first and only friends. I really don’t want to. Losing one was hard enough. 

  

Aoi would continue to reassure me that everything would be fine that morning. Eiji kept me busy with gathering to distract myself. Come that afternoon when the child would visit me, we were all uneasy. 

  

“If the child is there. I can’t keep them waiting” 

  

“If the adults are with it, you could be in trouble” 

  

We were silent. I wanted to go, I wanted the child to be there to see me as usual. I was also to scared for there to be something else, or nothing at all. 

  

“We’ll go with you.”  

  

I couldn’t deny their company. In fact it actually comforted me.  

  

We waited. Eiji was beside me in his fox form, every now and then he’d get up to stretch his nimble legs. Aoi burned a bit further away. There wasn’t really a way to disguised a dragon fire spirit. A strange human might scare my friend away so Aoi became pure flame but formed something resembling a ghost fire, or maybe kitsune fire. A single ball of energy with no particular shape but away looked possibly like a lantern. Eiji and I tried to tell them that they were out of place and should maybe wait by the lake but they insisted that if the family should arrive they would need all the help they could get. 

  

No one came.  

  

But it was probably for the best. 


	4. We don't belong to no one That's a shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from:  
> Name by The Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> This chapter has not been Beta read.

Life in the forest had become mundane since the loss of my human friend. Humans had completely stooped coming to the forest all together.  

The young boys that fished in the lake never cam and the older humans that would visit the shrine on rare occasions stopped. It was just the three of us. 

  

Day to day activities were rather subdued because of this. Though, once in a while Eiji would sneak off into the village and bring back human treats he snatched. Aoi would scold him every time but despite this the dragon seemed partial to these things that Eiji-kun called “meatbuns”.  

  

Aoi had begun teaching me how to fish to kill time. We could make do with my hunting in the woods but learning how to catch the cold-blooded creatures challenged and occupied me. It was particularly difficult at first. The little buggers are quite intuitive and frustratingly fast in the water. When I first met Aoi I could easily recognize their agility, especially when they attacked me. I see how they’ve developed this skill over the years. The Ryūtō could snag a fish and even more before I could even spot one. 

  

“A-san” I looked up to be confronted by Eiji-kun’s heterochromatic blue and brown eyes. 

  

“Do you think you’ll get a name? Aoi-nii is teaching you to fish, can they give you a name?” 

  

“Uh, I don’t really know” That was a good question. 

  

“No, I mean I guess I could but I won’t” Aoi had edged on to the shore into their human form to approach us.  

  

“You gave me a name! Why can’t you give A-san a name?” 

  

Aoi flinched at that and rubbed the back of their neck. “That was different Eiji, you were a young yokai and needed a guardian. I couldn’t let a new yokai wander without any guidance. I taught you way more than just how to fish.” 

  

“Oh” 

  

I huffed in laughter. “Isn’t that why you call them Aoi-nii, you two are family.” 

  

“Yeah but, you are too now”  

  

My breath hitched in my lungs. It was a cold sharp pain and I couldn’t bring my chest to inhale air. I couldn’t move my wide eyes away from the Kowai. Eiji-kun didn’t seem to understand how profound the words have shaken me and I was finally able to tear my gaze away and focus on the older yokai. 

  

Aoi looked at me with sympathetic eyes and nodded in agreement.  

  

I opened my mouth to speak but there were no words that escaped me. I never had a family before. I never had friends before these two, not really. Now we’re family. I didn’t think it possible. I never considered that I’d ever have a family and here I was sitting in front of two yokai that had claimed me as part of their group. How thankful and blessed I was. 

When I was finally able to breathe, to speak, it was with a wracking sob that shook my shoulders. My ears drooped to my head and tail limp on the ground. My vision completely disappeared as large heavy tears seeped out of my eyes and rolled down my face. 

  

I may not have a name but I have something much more valuable. “Thank you” 

  

It rained that evening as the weather began to change. It would start to become colder now. You could feel it in the air as the wind rolled by. The downpour was heavy and bone chilling. I didn’t go back to the shrine. Instead the three of us watched the rain fall from the shelter of Eiji’s cave. The Kowai shivered against me and wrapped is russet tail around his body. I rested my jaw on his head and opened my palm bringing the cave alight with the flames in my hand. Eiji-kun made a sound of aw before hovering his own hands safely over the flames. 

  

As fire yokai, even though Aoi and I can certainly feel the cold, we can will it away quickly with our own body heat. For a Kowai like Eiji, he didn’t have the luxury and stuck close to the two of us to stay warm.  

  

The morning was inviting. I was the first to wake. My back rested against the wall of the cave, Eiji’s head was rested on my knee as he curled up on the floor. Aoi was not far with their back pressed against the back of their brother’s. The sun had lightened a light blue sky and moisture still hung in the air. The light reflected on the leftover rain on the growth below and made the clearing sparkle around the lake. Birds were just starting to rouse as well and sending out their morning greetings. 

  

I wondered how the abandoned shrine faired in the rain. With no human visitors or a god, the shrine was receiving no maintenance. It was shabby to begin with. It would be a shame for it to fall apart. Even though it is unoccupied, it symbolized a lot of local history. Perhaps I should check up on it.  

  

Gently I moved Eiji off of me before standing and stretching my limbs. My form changed back into that of a feline. And I continued stretch the sleepiness out of my body. 

  

Traveling through the wet grass was particularly gross and uncomfortable. As soon as I reached my stone and leapt onto its surface I shook my fur vigorously to rid myself of the stick.  

  

The shrine seemed generally okay except for the shimenawa was in poor shape. Paper didn’t do well in water but that’s something I can’t fix. A yokai shouldn’t touch those sort of objects. They’re warding after all. It would sting to the touch and depending on your strength injure you. For example, wards would cause more damage to Eiji than Aoi and I. However, it still wouldn’t be particularly threatening. I bet the roof is leaking as well.  

  

Maybe I can get Eiji or Aoi to get some supplies from the humans to repair it or to got to a nearby yokai market. Where was the nearest yokai market? Kasha are generally unwanted there and if Kasha ever need anything the clan has a supplies and connection to make use of at the head’s home. I’m not exactly part of the clan and I’m not really upset about it. Something tells me I’m better off if they don’t know about my existence. Augh, why did I feel such a responsibility over taking care of this shrine? It wasn’t mine. This was my forest now though, according to Aoi. Just because its abandoned by others that were scared of me. 

  

Personally I think it should be considered Aoi’s forest as they’ve been here longest and is the oldest among the three of us. They insist that they are just happy with the lake and have no desire to venture elsewhere.  

  

Speaking of which, Aoi never mention how they got there name… 

  

There was a rustling along the path. I lifted my nose to the air but the residue of last night’s rain hindered the scents from reaching. All I could smell is wet. I crouched low out of view on the opposing side of my stone. Had the exorcists decided to rid of me now? 

  

A human did in fact came into view. They were familiar. Dark locks were gathered and tied over their shoulders. Deep brown eyes darted around, searching the area and plump bronze colored lips were pursed in concentration.  

  

Wait was this, the human child before? They were much taller than before and their face and thinned and age some. Oh, Aged! Right, right, humans age a lot quicker than yokai. I suppose it had been a while in human years since we saw each other last. 

  

They wore a pleated skirt and tall socks with a matching top that had a tie in the front. This uniform was different than the last. I wonder how old they are now. 

  

Nimble hands lifted to cup around their mouth and they called. “Kitty-chan! Kitty-chan are you still here?” 

  

They came for me. The excited bubbled up from my paws and into my heart I practically raced over to their side. 

  

“Mew! Mrow!” I’m here! 

  

They made a startled gasp and brought their fingers to the lips before giggling in delight. Those hands that beckoned me lifted me into the air and against their chest.  

  

“I can’t believe you’re still here” 

  

I rubbed my cheek to theirs graciously and if I was in my other form my face would be burning and flushed at the embarrassment of being unable to control the purring in my throat. 

  

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a long time. After last time my parents got really angry for staying out so late and hanging out with a stray cat. They said that I didn’t know what you are and you could be really dangerous. I think they’re wrong about you though.” 

  

They began to pat my head like before. 

  

“They’re just paranoid. They’re exorcists ya know? They think everything might be an evil spirit. Oh! I’m one too now! Well, sorta-“ 

  

My blood ran cold at those words. My body temperature could not warm me from the shock or bring back my happy purr. 

  

They continued talking without notice. “My grandma is teaching me the basics; my uncle is against it though. He says exorcism is no place for a girl. But my grandma is the head of the family so what she says go’s and he just complains. Really, I don’t see the problem. Dad doesn’t like it either. He thinks that learning this stuff will just get me into to trouble. Grandma says it’ll help me deal with trouble.” 

  

I watched them animatedly talk about their family. 

  

  

“My uncle is wrong either way. I’m gender-fluid, not that my family knows. Actually you’re the first one I’ve told Kitty-chan. Oh but don’t feel any pressure. You can use feminine pronouns if you want. Hm, just you though. You’re special. Well, once I finally tell people about my gender.” 

  

She sent me down and I watched her curiously, wordlessly. This was the most I’ve ever heard her speak. She smiled fondly at me before gently tapping my nose with her index finger. 

  

“Oh right, I got you something Kitty-chan!” She slung her bag off her shoulder and set it on the ground. I leaned forward on my toes to peer inside. Whatever she pulled out jingled in her hand and she brought it down to eye level. She opened her palm and revealed a bell. It was gold and large in size. Characters were embossed into its shiny surface that was read as “Akira”. A Navy ribbon with gold embroidery. On one end of the ribbon was hooks that I presumed attached to the metal loops on the other end. 

  

“I made it. It goes around your neck. I even put your name on it.” My name? I tilted my head. 

  

“I’ve been calling Kitty-chan till now but I figured you really needed a name. I thought Akira was really fitting because your eyes are so clear.” She gently clasped the accessory around my neck and it jingled.  

  

“It looks good on you! And it fits! That’s a relief” 

  

Akira. Is that my name now? Can she really give me a name? I suppose human don’t practice names the same as we do but does this now count as my name or not… 

  

Either way. She made it just for me and its beautiful.  

  

“Do you like it?” 

  

I purred, unembarrassed this time and pushed my way into her arms to brush my face to hers. I loved it. 

  

“I guess this is a good sign. I’m glad.”  

  

She patted my head again and stood. “Well, I have to get going home, Akira. I’ll come visit again” She waved her goodbyes and I watched her descend down the path. 

  

The feeling in my chest was... confusing. I was warmed by the gift and her visit. I was terrified that she was training to be an exorcist. I wasn’t sure what to think. Any rationally thinking yokai would avoid the human. But was I have already established I’m far from a normal yokai and I didn’t want to leave her. I enjoyed our time to much. I guess what worried me most was that I wasn’t worried about it. 


End file.
